Laranjas
by Nyuu D
Summary: Sanji estava apenas cuidando das laranjas. Quando um certo espadachim decidiu pegar uma delas, o cozinheiro cedeu uma, mas acabou roubando um pedaço... :: ZoSan, oneshot, PWP.


One Piece is © Eiichiro Oda

PWP. Zoro x Sanji...

Acho que é só isso. O resto dá pra imaginar XD espero que curtam o/~

Presente de aniversário pra **Shina com**! Um diazinho atrasada, mas tá valendo, né? *Q* Parabéns amiga ;**

* * *

Zoro treinava seus alteres e Sanji estava deitado entre as laranjeiras de Nami.

Sanji olhava o céu com calma, assim como os olhos acabavam perdendo-se vez ou outra por causa da fumaça do cigarro que ia acima de sua cabeça, e ele acabava concentrando-se nela e esquecendo-se do céu azul. Estava um clima agradável. As laranjeiras estavam forradas de frutas e o aroma gostoso que havia ali no meio sempre impulsionava Sanji a ficar ali quando não tinha nada para fazer; ou seja, quando Luffy, Nami e Robin estavam descansando. O primeiro era mais porque vivia pedindo comida. As duas, eu nem preciso explicar.

Zoro estava no seu canto de costume do convés, erguendo os enormes pesos. Um milagre não estar dormindo àquele horário. Seu corpo já estava cansado e encharcado de suor, mas o que resultava numa respiração ofegante. Soltou os pesos e ergueu-se, alongando as costas antes de caminhar pelo convés a fim de chegar às laranjeiras.

Chegando lá, o espadachim arrancou uma das frutas da árvore e no mesmo instante que cravou os dedos no alto da laranja para arrancar a casca, foi acertado direto nos ombros por um chute de Sanji.

– Mas que porra!

– Não toque nas laranjas da Nami-san, marimo! – O loiro tirou o cigarro dos lábios e assoprou a fumaça, enquanto Zoro punha-se de pé. Sanji curvou-se para pegar a fruta do chão e ergueu-a teatralmente na altura do rosto. – Eu prometi cuidar delas com minha vida!

– E isso significa que ninguém pode comê-las?

– Você come quando eu faço algum prato com molho de laranja, já é o bastante.

O maior bufou irritado. – Você acha que eu sou o Luffy e vou comer o pomar inteiro?! Passa essa laranja pra cá.

– Hum, acho que não faz mal comer só uma... – O loiro usou parte do rasgo feito na casca por Zoro para abrir a fruta. Puxou os pedaços de casca, deixou-as por ali mesmo e tragou o cigarro uma última vez, atirando-o no mar. Partiu os gomos e deu uma mordida num deles.

– Sabe, quem queria comer era eu, não você, seu imbecil.

– Ah, claro. – O cozinheiro atirou a fruta na direção do maior, ficando com três gomos na mão. Zoro revirou os olhos e deu uma mordida na fruta, ainda observando o loiro à sua frente.

Sanji segurou o pedaço da fruta entre os lábios e chupou, a fim de trazer somente os gominhos para sua língua. Mastigou com calma antes de partir para o outro gomo e mordeu metade, fazendo um filete do suco da fruta escorrer pelos seus lábios; passou a ponta do dedo ali e lambeu, só assim erguendo os olhos para ver o que Zoro estava fazendo.

Ele estava com uma expressão estática na direção de Sanji. O loiro afastou o dedo da língua e estreitou os olhos. Mas veja só, Zoro estava atraído pela cena?

Sendo percebido, o maior corou no rosto e virou-o, olhando para o outro lado.

– Hoo...

– O quê?! – A voz do espadachim saiu meio trêmula, fazendo-o pigarrear.

– Você gosta de laranjas, Zoro?

– É, acho que sim.

– Humm... – Sanji voltou a erguer a fruta e mordeu-a por baixo, fazendo ainda mais suco escorrer pelos lábios. Ele pôde ver o maxilar do outro trincar, parecendo muito tenso. Uma risadinha baixa saiu da boca do cozinheiro, passou o dedo todo pelo queixo e o levou à boca, chupando-o vertiginosamente. – Eu também gosto de laranjas.

– Que bom pra você.

_Difícil._

Aproximou-se de Zoro, apenas alguns passos, mas mantendo uma distância segura caso aquele demônio resolvesse rebelar-se e dar uma surra no pobre e indefeso Sanji. Tá, sem ironias.

– Não chegue perto demais, seu cozinheiro pervertido...

– Como se eu fosse querer alguma coisa com um marimo como você!

– Bom mesmo!

Silêncio.

Zoro virou-se de costas para voltar a comer a porcaria da laranja; nossa, nunca se arrependeu tanto quanto agora... Ao menos por enquanto. Rasgou os gomos e foi comendo meio apressado, só querendo sair dali logo de uma vez. O ambiente estava começando a pesar.

Já Sanji parecia bem confortável. Apesar de sua doente atração por mulheres, o loiro não era do tipo preconceituoso... Enfim, olhar os músculos retesados e perfeitos das costas largas do espadachim parecia bem mais agradável agora. – Zoro...

– O quê?!

– Vira aqui pra falar comigo, mas que merda!

O maior virou-se bruscamente e Sanji estreitou os olhos na direção dele. Zoro fez o mesmo, porém, deu um passo atrás quando percebeu que o loiro estava se aproximando mais, e mais, e mais... Logo parando bem na frente dele. Incapaz de mover-se – provavelmente com os músculos travados de nervoso –, o espadachim apenas acompanhou o cozinheiro com os olhos enquanto ele apoiava-se em seus ombros.

Não precisava se erguer pela pouca diferença de altura, porém, Zoro ergueu o queixo para não ficar muito perto. Sanji insistiu, aproximando o rosto do outro. Passou a língua pelos lados da boca do espadachim, a fim de tirar as gotinhas de suco de laranja que haviam por ali. O maior continuava travado, porém, Sanji podia sentir que ele estava tremendo...

– AIII – O cozinheiro exclamou baixo quando caiu no chão depois de ser acertado pelo punho de Zoro. Este mesmo manteve o punho cerrado no alto do rosto e seus olhos estáticos deixaram Sanji confuso. – O que foi?! Você que não sabe comer uma laranja... – Ele passou a língua pelos próprios lábios dessa vez, tocando o canto da boca com os dedos para livrar-se do fino filete de sangue que escorria.

O espadachim aproximou-se rapidamente, empurrando o loiro pro chão com o pé e ficou com cada um dos pés de um lado do corpo do menor. – Maa... Por que se exaltando assim...?

– Seu... Pervertido...

– Haa? – Sanji respirou fundo, parecendo acostumado a ouvir aquela constatação sobre sua pessoa.

– Me deixando excitado assim... – Zoro rosnou, tirando as katanas da bainha e enfiando-as nas laranjeiras para que não ficassem no chão. – Desgraçado. – Completou então, ajoelhando-se. Segurou no rosto do cozinheiro e se curvou, achando os lábios dele com os próprios e os uniu, resultando num beijo de quatro sabores: álcool, cigarro, suor e principalmente... _Laranja_.

Demorou-se, mas logo o loiro se agarrava ao corpo do maior e passava as mãos livremente pelo torso, tateando com a ponta dos dedos a gigantesca cicatriz que lhe cruzava o peito. Apesar de parecer uma coisa feia à primeira vista, Sanji passava a achá-la muito... Sexy. Naquelas circunstâncias, tudo era sexy.

Devia estar desesperado, pra querer se agarrar com aquele samurai idiota!

As mãos de Zoro foram despindo o cozinheiro de tudo que cobria a parte de baixo de seu corpo, arrancando as peças violentamente. Ele estava simplesmente uma pilha, agora; ninguém mandou que Sanji viesse se oferecendo daquele jeito! Agora ele que aguentasse as consequências... Ademais, ninguém precisava saber. Usopp nunca chegava perto das laranjeiras justamente porque havia um cão de guarda, podiam-se ouvir os roncos de Luffy de onde estavam e quanto a Nami e Robin... Bem, elas não iam ali agora.

Sem preocupar-se com qualquer tipo de preliminar, Zoro arrastou-se pelo chão até ficar na altura da pélvis do menor, curvar-se um tanto e segurar o falo já totalmente desperto do loiro com uma das mãos. Sanji ondulou a cintura ao sentir a língua do maior lhe tocar, trazendo a seus lábios um gemido relativamente alto demais. – Você fala muito alto! Fique quieto... – Assim que terminou de falar, levou o membro novamente à sua boca, dessa vez, sugando até onde conseguia.

O cozinheiro tapou a boca com a mão, sentindo o corpo todo enrijecer com o toque repentino. Separou os lábios e foi mordendo de leve a carne da palma, desesperado por qualquer forma para se extravasar. Seus olhos não buscaram por Zoro não por vergonha, apenas porque não conseguia manter-se apoiado nos cotovelos sem dizer uma palavra. Sanji ergueu uma das pernas e foi passeando com os dedos do pé pela lateral do corpo do maior; quando eles chegaram ao cinto verde, procuraram invadi-lo.

Zoro segurou o calcanhar do loiro e ergueu-se um tanto, tirando o que ainda restava em seu corpo. Muita coragem, realmente! Sanji se apoiou nos cotovelos e observou a movimentação do espadachim, arfando ruidosamente e com o rosto ligeiramente corado com o calor.

Curvando-se novamente, o maior tirou a gravata do loiro e abriu-lhe a camisa, enfiando as mãos por dentro das peças e buscando pelo contato com a pele quente de Sanji. Ele realmente era um total desgraçado, mas inegavelmente, tinha um corpo impressionante. Esguio e macio.

Pôs-se de forma que seu próprio membro estava a pronto de invadir a entrada do loiro, embora ainda não estivesse fazendo nada. Mesmo assim, Sanji ofegava feito um louco tendo seu tórax acariciado exatamente no lugar certo. As mãos de Zoro desceram por alguns instantes e passaram a tocar o rapaz a fim de estimulá-lo e... Bom, em uns cinco minutos ele chegava ao orgasmo.

_Haa?!?_

– Mas já?! – Zoro ergueu-se e olhou indignado para Sanji, que trincou os dentes, o rosto todo vermelho feito pimenta. – Que rapidinho!

– Ghnn... Faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso, entendeu?! Desde que eu saí do Baratie! E como uma pessoa que gosta de sexo como eu, é normal que—

– Pare de dar desculpas. – O espadachim sorriu, cínico, e curvou as costas até alcançar o abdômen de Sanji, passando o dedo pelo sêmen que resultou da _ejaculação precoce_ do loiro. – Dou um minuto pra voltar a como estava antes... – Baixou os dedos, tateando cautelosamente até achar o lugar certo e colocar os dois dedos devidamente lubrificados ali, mas bem, o cozinheiro estava sensível agora. Ele gemeu, mais uma vez, alto demais e foi silenciado pela mão do espadachim. – Vai acabar atraindo a Nami e a Robin e você não quer isso! – Zoro usou um tom de voz aborrecido, parecendo que nem ele mesmo queria que isso acontecesse.

E definitivamente, não queria.

Sanji segurou-se no pulso da mão que o calava e apertou com força quando Zoro começou a mover os dedos lentamente, embora lhe tocasse as paredes com um pouco mais de vigor. O rosto do cozinheiro estava pegando fogo e a essa altura, provavelmente o resto do corpo também... Menos mal Zoro também não estava muito diferente e tinha as bochechas suavemente rosadas.

Com a estimulação contínua, Sanji obviamente voltava a ficar excitado mais uma vez – não que tenha deixado de ficar, mas enfim –, respirando ruidosamente pelo nariz, já que sua fonte principal de ar estava tapada agora.

Moveu a cabeça loira, procurando desesperadamente se soltar, mas Zoro não deixou.

O espadachim moveu-se sobre o menor e afastou-lhe as pernas, enchendo a mão livre com a carne do traseiro do loiro. Sanji resmungou, parecendo desconfortável com o toque, mas o maior pareceu não ouvir; e não ouviu, mesmo. A pressão em seus ouvidos estava grande demais para isso.

Zoro tirou a mão da boca do loiro, levando a mão quase ensopada pela saliva de Sanji até seu falo, conduzindo-o até voltar a pressionar a entrada do menor. – Ahhh... Zo... roo...

– Ahh... Quase me esqueci de você – o espadachim ergueu a mão que havia chegado à coxa de Sanji para a boca dele novamente, silenciando-o.

Bem, agora a vontade do cozinheiro era gritar as exatas palavras _Zoro, seu filho da puta miserável!,_ mas estava impossibilitado. Então... O jeito era ficar assim mesmo. E nem era tão ruim, apesar da raiva. O corpo estremeceu ao passo que ia sendo penetrado, aparentemente sem pressa, pelo espadachim. Arqueou as costas, exibindo o tórax para o maior, que se curvou para passar a língua pelo pescoço do loiro.

Sanji segurou nos cabelos verdes do maior com uma das mãos e com a outra, agarrava-lhe o pulso, ambas aplicando uma boa força sobre o seu dominador. Zoro já estava quase completamente dentro do menor, pacientemente esperando que os resmungos de dor alheios cessassem.

A língua ainda tocava a pele exposta do loiro, que na verdade continuava com a camisa no corpo; claro que a peça estava esparramada para os lados e apertando-lhe nos ombros, mas enfim, o que Zoro queria alcançar, ele conseguia facilmente.

Logo, o cozinheiro apenas respirava intensamente, parecendo desesperado. O maior ergueu-se para olhá-lo e Sanji estreitou os olhos, passando a resmungar coisas ininteligíveis enquanto forçava o pulso que o calava para longe. Zoro liberou seus lábios e o rapaz encheu os pulmões com a maior quantia de ar que já havia aspirado em toda sua vida, ou ao menos assim pareceu.

– O quê...?! – Ofegou o espadachim, apertando as sobrancelhas.

– Se é pra... Fazer... Faça direito! – Exclamou por fim, agitando a cabeça na direção do maior, que trincou os dentes na mesma hora.

– Seu...

Na realidade, ele ficou mais preocupado em enterrar-se o mais fundo possível dentro daquele maldito cozinheiro! Só pra ele parar de falar merda.

– Ahh... Isso... – Gemeu Sanji, então, com o tom mais baixo que conseguia concentrar-se em fazer. A velocidade ainda era moderada, embora Zoro fosse bastante violento na força das investidas. O menor grudou os dedos com mais força nos fios de cabelo verdes do outro, agarrando-se aos seus músculos das costas com a outra mão. – Até parece... Que você nunca fez isso antes!

– O com problemas precoces aqui é _você, _imbecil! – Exclamou o espadachim, cujo rosto começava a ficar mais vermelho não só pela raiva que estava sentindo de Sanji, quanto pela força que fazia. Com a gentil ofensa liberada, o cozinheiro sentiu as costas queimarem com a fricção violenta contra o chão de madeira. Puxou Zoro em sua direção, colando os lábios no ouvido dele e soltou um gemido longo e baixo, meticulosamente calculado para deixar o o maior feito uma bomba-relógio.

Parecia que quanto mais Sanji o irritasse, mais dele ia tirar. E essa era sua intenção, é claro.

Com a força investida, o loiro sentiu-se tocado no ponto mais íntimo de seu corpo, causando um frenesi impressionante na mesma hora. As mãos de Zoro o seguravam com força exacerbada pelas coxas, provavelmente deixariam marcas terríveis, mas enfim... Não conseguia pensar nisso agora. Na verdade, nada cruzava sua mente. Seus sentidos estavam à toda.

A cada vez que era atingido, os gemidos do loiro se encurtavam e a respiração acelerava insanamente, isso com a ajuda do hálito quente e descompassado de Zoro perto de seu ouvido. Sanji sentia que podia explodir a qualquer instante e era no sentido literal, mesmo. Suas têmporas estavam latejando. – Ahh... Zoro... Mais forte, mais forte! – Incentivou, a voz rouca que ele simplesmente _sabia_ ser irresistível...

O espadachim rosnou, irritado. – Seu... Filho da...

– Não xingue minha mãe, faça... Faça— ahh... – Sanji arqueou as costas, sentindo o topo da cabeça arrastar com violência contra a madeira do navio, assim como toda a sua pele exposta queimava. Tirou a mão das costas do maior e agarrou-lhe o pulso, conduzindo a mão de Zoro até o meio de suas pernas. – Aqui...

O mero toque dos dedos do espadachim foi o suficiente para a voz de Sanji erguer de tom quando ele pronunciou seus sons estranhos. – Mais baixo!

– Pare de reclamar... Você... Você fica mais forte a cada... Ahh... Merda!

– Isso... Fique quieto – resmungou o maior, tocando-o quase que imperceptivelmente com a mão, segurando-lhe o falo com sutileza. Era mais do que o necessário. Sanji estava vendo estrelas, e o outro já nem enxergava mais porra alguma; estava completamente cego.

Zoro cresceu em velocidade e força; o cozinheiro agarrou-se firmemente ao largo corpo dele, movendo a cabeça a fim de atraí-lo para si. Assim que conseguiu, Sanji tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo que arrancava muita saliva de ambos, fazendo-a escorrer pelos lados da boca do loiro, que estava por baixo, afinal... A lei da gravidade age assim. Bem, ele não se incomodava. A respiração quente do espadachim em seus lábios compensava.

– Hummm... Zoro... Eu vou... Eu vou... Ahhh...

– Não se atreva! – Exclamou, aborrecido, embora não tivesse feito nada para impedir o prazer do menor. Zoro mordeu o lábio inferior de Sanji, puxando-o um tanto e quando o loiro sentiu que estava doendo demais, resmungou, reclamando; até adiantou, mas o beijo uniu-se mais uma vez e fervorosamente.

De certo aquele samurai estúpido o estava sacaneando para que não pudesse fazer nada quando atingisse o segundo ápice daquela vez... E era isso mesmo. Zoro mal deixou que ele respirasse e sentiu os dedos de Sanji quererem cravar a carne de suas costas quando ele se desfez num orgasmo tão longo que até deixou o espadachim meio impressionado.

– Aghh, Zoro, tá doendo... Dói...

– Eu _avisei!_

– Como se eu conseguisse controlar, idiota!

– Bem que de... Devia... Ahhh... – Ele forçou-se uma última vez, e Sanji laçou-lhe a pélvis com as pernas quando seu corpo foi preenchido pelo mais puro prazer que vinha de Zoro. O maior arfou intensamente, num gemido longo e exausto. Ao passo que saía de dentro do cozinheiro, este mesmo podia sentir os resquícios lhe escorrerem pelas coxas... Ah, até isso era agradável, era impressionante!

Zoro tombou o corpo em cima do menor, fazendo-o tossir em busca de ar. – Você é pesado, sai de cima!

– Como você é fraco, Sanji...

– San... Sanji? – O loiro virou a cabeça bruscamente para o lado, olhando a expressão exausta do espadachim. – Você me chamou de Sanji?

– Preferia o "cozinheiro de merda"?

– Não, mas... Não... Nossa! – O rapaz riu alto, tateando o bolso do terno atrás de sua carteira de cigarro. Assim que acendeu um, tragou longamente e assoprou o ar, estarrecido de prazer, e tão exausto quanto o outro. – É até impressionante.

– O quê?

– Como você é _seduzível_. – Sanji nem viu a sobrancelha de Zoro arquear-se profundamente, mas imaginou a cara que ele esta fazendo. Fez com que o cozinheiro sorrisse, girando um pouco até deitar a cabeça na curva do braço do espadachim. O cigarro permaneceu preso entre seus lábios.

– E você é uma—

– Maa, maa! Nem continue, eu já sei o que você vai dizer.

– Hum. – Resmungou o espadachim, virando o rosto para o lado.

– Se você quiser, eu até posso ser... Assim terei outro motivo pra ficar com as laranjas da Nami-san.

Sanji sentiu Zoro respirar fundo, aparentemente buscando por calma, ou quem sabe por auto-controle... Não era de seu conhecimento, mas o fato é que a vista de onde ele estava, era a mais agradável de todas. Cada um dos músculos do peito daquele _marimo_, cada um deles em alto relevo pelo ângulo de vista, era simplesmente agradável demais.

– Quando eu quiser, te chamo...

– Ei! Nem venha com essas putarias! Vai ter que estar à minha disposição, também...

– Claro, claro.

– Hum...

– Falando em Nami... Não é estranho que eles estejam tão quietos há tanto tempo? Ou será que você foi tão rápido que—

– Cale a boca, marimo idiota. Eles devem estar dormindo, e...

– SAAAANJI~! Cadê vocêê~?

– LUFFY! Merda! – Zoro se agitou no lugar, levantando-se bruscamente para ir atrás de suas roupas. Sanji o segurou pelo ombro e o forçou de volta ao seu lugar, deitando o torso por cima do dele. O toque fez com que o espadachim amansasse por um instante.

– Calma... – Ele segurou o cigarro entre os dedos e passou a língua pelos lábios do maior. – Espere ele chamar mais uma vez, eu ainda quero um beij—

Sua fala foi brutalmente interrompida por um beijo violento, que fez Sanji arregalar os olhos ao ser derrubado para o lado. Seu fôlego foi quase esgotado em questão de segundos, tendo seus lábios devorados pelos de Zoro e ainda só piorou com aquelas mãos o apertando. A voz de Luffy voltou a ecoar pelo navio.

– Estou com fomeee, Sanjiii~!

Zoro separou os lábios, que não deixaram de unir-se por um fio de saliva. – Você está com mais roupas, se vista e vá fazer a comida pra ele, vai!

Sanji lambeu os lábios antes de levantar e colocar a roupa habilmente, fechando o cinto antes de parar perto dos pés de Zoro, que sequer levantou-se de onde estava. – Se vai dormir aqui, pelo menos se cubra! – Ele atirou as calças do espadachim em cima do abdômen dele.

– Hum... Vou ficar, quando terminar, pode voltar aqui. – Zoro pôs-se a vestir a peça.

– Haa?! – O menor olhou confuso, fazendo com que um sorriso se formasse nos lábios do espadachim.

– Vai logo antes que ele queira comer as laranjas!

– AHH! Nem pensar! – Sanji ajeitou a gravata no pescoço e saiu rapidamente dali. – Já vou, Luffy!

Zoro pôde ouvi-lo correr escada abaixo até alcançar o convés. A partir daí, não ouviu mais nada... Até porque caiu no sono em menos de um segundo. Estava exausto, oras!


End file.
